Le Neuvième Touque
by Albane
Summary: One-Shot, réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur le Neuf. Un bout d'Enfance d'un Thain qui s'était égaré. Une grande famille et un honneur et une réputation à tenir !


**Le Neuvième Touque**

Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème du Neuf!

Parce qu'il y a tellement de moment de l'enfance de Pip que je n'ai pas pu écrire dans l'_Enfance d'un Thain_ et que l'EduT me manque vraiment beaucoup !

Chapitre à intercaler entre l'avant-dernière ligne et la dernière ligne du chapitre 90 de _l'Enfance d'un Thain_.

**Rappel** : Pippin a 7 ans. Paladin vient de le nommer officiellement héritier de son titre de Thain et Touque devant toute la Comté. A la fin de la journée, les parents de Merry l'invite pour le week-end. Mais malheureusement, pendant toute la journée, le soleil a tapé dur sur la petite tête de Pippin et c'est avec une « inlosation » qu'il revient de sa journée de présentation officielle. Le lendemain –jeudi- il reste donc à la maison où il s'amuse avec Diamond et où son père lui montre son arbre généalogique. Le soir, son copain Illic vient lui apporter les cours.

* * *

Illic vient de repartir. Moi, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour se remettre à jouer. En plus, maintenant, Pervi est rentrée. Je viens de passer une heure à recopier les leçons sur le cahier d'Illic ! Je ferai mes devoirs plus tard. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que demain, Maman décrétera que j'ai encore une inlosation et que je resterai à la maison en attendant d'aller passer le week-end chez Merry. Pas le peine de travailler pour rien !

Mais en traversant le salon pour aller dévergonder ma sœur, je vois, au fond du couloir, Papa sortir de son bureau avec une feuille à la main.

« Ha, Pip ! Viens voir, je t'ai préparé un petit quelque chose. »

La curiosité me pique ! Je me détourne de mon chemin pour le rejoindre alors qu'il arrive dans le salon.

« Tiens, je t'ai fait une liste qu'il serait bon que tu connaisses. Ce sont tes ancêtres. »

Quoi ? Et moi qui voulais m'amuser !

_« Mais j'ai des devoirs pour demain ! »_

« Ca ne va pas te prendre beaucoup de temps ! »

Et moi qui espérais qu'il me réponde que ce n'était pas pressé ! La contrariété doit se voir sur mon visage car mon Papa reprend en lâchant la feuille que je tiens déjà à la main.

« C'est plus important que tu ne le croies. »

_« C'est parce que je vais être le Thain ? »_

« Ca serait plutôt parce que tu vas être le Touque. Mais en fait, c'est quelque chose que tout bon Touque doit connaître. Allez mon Pippin ! Tu vas voir, ça va te rendre super fier.

Il m'ébouriffe et s'éloigne vers la cuisine, où Maman et Pearl préparent déjà le dîner. Pilgrim, sur un fauteuil lève la tête d'un air intéressé. Elle semble considérer séduisante l'idée de suivre mon père dans la cuisine et de lui faire du charme pour obtenir quelque chose.

_« Toi, tu viens avec moi ! »_

J'embarque ma chatte sous le bras et la liste dans l'autre main, je me dirige vers la chambre de Pervi.

J'entre sans frapper, lâche mollement Pilgrim à terre et referme la porte avant qu'elle ne se sauve. Prima est en train d'aider Pervi à ses maths. Ca doit durer depuis un petit moment parce qu'elle a carrément amené une chaise de sa chambre pour s'installer. Elles tournent la tête vers moi sans rien dire et je soupire.

_« Papa m'a donné ça. Il a dit que ça me rendrait fier d'apprendre ça par cœur ! »_

« C'est quoi ? »

_« La liste des ancêtres ! »_

« On y a toutes les trois eu droit avant toi. Il te l'a fait commencer où ? » demande Prima.

Je baisse les yeux sur le papier et déchiffre l'écriture de Papa.

_« Isengrim II »_

« D'accord. Pas étonnant. Bon, tu en as huit à apprendre.

_« Mais c'est totalement impossible à retenir ! »_

« Tu as déjà essayé ? » me demande Pervi.

_« Non, il vient de me le donner. Mais quand même ! »_

« Essaie, alors, tu vas voir, ça paraît fastidieux… »

Elle s'arrête en voyant mon expression :

« Ca veut dire difficile et ennuyeux, fastidieux. Mais en fait, ça va vite ! Fais juste attention aux numéros. »

« Chantonne-le, trouve-toi un air, apprend-le comme une comptine. »

_« Je peux rester ici ? »_

« Si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit, oui. » répond Pervi.

A voir Prima, on dirait qu'elle n'est pas de cet avis. Pour elle, quand on fait ses devoirs, il ne faut aucune distraction. Mais un petit frère qui chantonne dans la pièce, moi, je n'appelle pas ça de la distraction, j'appelle ça de la compagnie !

Je m'allonge sur le lit de ma sœur à plat ventre, poussant un peu le chat qui a déjà pris ses quartiers.

Et je commence.

Isengrim II  
Isumbras III  
Ferumbras II  
Fortinbras I  
Gérontius I  
Hildigrim  
Adalgrim  
Paladin II

_« Ils ont tous été Touque et Thain ? »_

« Pippin, chut ! » me reprend Prima.

_« Pardon. »_

« Non, pas tous. La liste des Thains est plus grandes. »

« Prépare-toi, parce qu'un jour, tu vas devoir l'apprendre aussi, la liste des Thains, et là, ça ne sera pas que que huit noms, et ils auront tous un chiffre ! » glisse Pervinca.

« Là, ce sont juste nos ascendants directs. »

_« Nos quoi ? »_

« C'est la liste de père en fils si tu préfères. » explique Prima.

_« D'accord. »_

J'y replonge.

Isengrim II, suivi par Isumbras III, qui commence comme son père et démarre lui-même une série de trois –bras-, comme l'indique son chiffre. Isumbras III, donc, Ferumbras II et Fortinbras. Gérontius, une pause, une escale, parce qu'il est au milieu et que j'ai déjà souvent entendu son nom. Hildigrim et Adalgrim qui n'ont pas de chiffres et qui riment avec Pilgrim. Papa a été scandalisé tout à l'heure quand j'ai fait le rapprochement, mais moi, ça va bien m'aider ! Ensuite, c'est Papa, c'est facile et c'est la fin de la liste.

Je me répète la liste en soufflant tout bas. Mais non, je n'ai jamais été fort en récitation, moi. Là, ils commencent à rentrer, mais les chiffres, c'est le piège, je me mélange, je confonds.

Au bout d'un moment, Prima abandonne Pervi et vient se mettre à côté de moi. En flattant Pilgrim d'une main distraite, elle pointe de l'autre chaque nom de la liste que j'ai posé sur l'oreiller.

« Isengrim II, c'est celui qui a ordonné la construction des Grands-Smials. Tu vois, eh ben toutes les pièces, ici, c'est lui qui les a imaginées, dessinées et fait construire. Sans lui, on ne serait pas réuni, nous tous les Touque, dans une seule et même demeure. C'est aussi lui qui a réaligné le calendrier de la Comté pour que chaque année, chaque date tombe le même jour de la semaine. C'était un très grand Thain. Il est né en 1020 et mort en 1122.

Elle continue ainsi pour toute la liste :

J'apprends qu'Isumbras III est mort de froid, alors que, déjà vieux, il avait insisté pour sortir aider le peuple pendant le Rude Hiver, contre l'avis de sa famille.

J'apprends de Ferumbras II qu'il était le frère aîné du célèbre Bandobras, qu'on appelait Taureau Mugissant, lequel a combattu des orques à la bataille des Verts Champs, a inventé du même coup le golf, et était si grand qu'il pouvait monter un cheval d'Homme. Et comme si ces exploits n'étaient pas suffisant, il est aussi l'ancêtre direct de Diamond.

C'est Fortinbras premier qui a aménagé toutes les routes de la Comté telles que je les connais maintenant. Avant tout n'était que petits chemins boueux. Ca a été une avancé spectaculaire pour la communication et le commerce, il paraît.

Gérontius était copain avec Gandalf. Ca alors, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ! Il est donc vraiment si vieux, Gandalf ! S'il était normal, il serait complètement gâteux, maintenant. Il y a une histoire de boutons en diamant magiques qui s'agrafaient d'eux-mêmes et que pour les défaire, il suffisait de leur en donner l'ordre. Je me demande ce que la famille a fait de ces deux merveilles. Gérontius détient le record de longévité et aussi de nombre d'enfants. Nous, on descend de son quatrième fils, Hildigrim.

Ca fait que Hildigrim n'a jamais été Thain. Mais il a été marié à une Rosa Sacquet qui est de la famille de Bilbon et de Frodon. C'est lui qui a acheté les terres de Blanche-Source que ma famille cultive encore et il paraît qu'on peut lui dire merci pour ça ! Il adorait les voyages et il est même sorti de la Comté plusieurs fois ! Wah !

Ensuite Adalgrim. Pervi et moi, nous ne l'avons pas connu. Prima avait tout juste deux ans quand il est mort. Pearl doit en savoir un peu plus sur notre grand-père. Il paraît qu'elle l'appelait Papouf. En tout cas, s'il n'avait pas embauché papy Talus comme ouvrier permanent sur les champs de Blanche-Source, ben, aucun de nous quatre ne serions sur terre parce que nos parents ne se seraient jamais connus !

Papa, bien sûr, qui est le meilleur des Touque. Non mais sans blague ? Qui est-ce qui a récupéré la Thanerie après deux générations sans aucun titre ? Hein ? Je vous le demande, moi ! Et puis, il a encore des tas d'année devant lui pour faire encore mieux que les autres !

_« Waho… »_

Pervinca a arrêté ses mathématiques depuis longtemps pour suivre l'histoire de Prima. Pilgrim ronronne doucement tout près de ma sœur et de moi. Maintenant que je connais tout ça, maintenant que ma sœur m'a raconté avec sa voix vibrante et passionnante les exploits de tous ces Touques dont nous sommes tous les quatre les résultats directs, je comprends ce que Papa voulait dire : je suis fier, fier d'eux, fier d'être leur descendant. Fier d'être un Touque.

_« Pervi, tu as un crayon ? »_

Elle en saisit un dans sa trousse et me le lance sans cérémonie. Il tombe sur le flanc de Pilgrim qui le toise d'un air réprobateur.

Sous la liste, l'œil malin, je rajoute :

**Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca et Peregrïn.**

Prima esquisse un sourire, elle me prend le crayon de la main et encadre le nom de mes sœurs de parenthèses.

« C'est toi le plus important, Pippin. C'est ton nom à toi qu'on retiendra. Et je suis sûre que plus tard, il y aura une grande sœur qui aura plein de chose à raconter à son petit frère sur toi. ! »

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Je me contente de sourire, un peu rougissant.

Je serai le neuvième nom. Le neuvième Touque de ma lignée à vivre entre les murs des Grands-Smials. Le neuvième après huit grands personnages. Il faudra faire fort pour rivaliser.

Je suis le neuvième et je relève le défi !

* * *

Défi gagné! : on sait tous que Pippin et son père accompliront des exploits encore plus grands que leurs prédécesseurs, hein.

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce défi-ci !

(ps: votez pour moa )


End file.
